Processes for determining customer services based on allocated hardware resources are well known. A large number of solutions currently exist with respect to defining allocations through a set of tracking patterns. Types and associated resources may vary depending on a system at hand. Similarly, mapping a set of parameters to associated resources at any given point in time may directly provide information with respect a system status at the given point in time. However, determining resource usage may be used to determine more valid information with respect to hardware resource usage. Current solutions for determining resource usage may comprise executing an algorithm for reducing application usage.
Additionally (in a multi tenanted distributed file system environment), it is imperative to charge consumers based on resources utilized and not allocated and there is no current system in place that may accurately quantify costs associated with the utilization of the resources, provide a fine-grained metering, and create a detailed bill of charges.
However, the aforementioned solutions may be associated with a difficulty of determining resource utilization with respect to accurate metering processes. As a result, the current solutions do not comprise an effective means for performing a fine grained metering process associated with resource utilization.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to perform a metering process based on utilized resources associated with specified job submissions.